In Wonderland
by CaitSithis
Summary: This is another AU for Dragon Age fic Borrowed Time (permission given by CthuLuna). It would be most unwise having sex with demons in the Fade, so she decides to do so here instead of the actual story. Oh! And I include an Elder Scrolls reference. See if you can find it ;) It's pretty obvious to those who have played it.


In Wonderland

Rating – M for smut

Pairing – OC x Duncan/Loghain/Cailan; includes them mingling among themselves (it's a bi fic, apparently… too many knobs for her to juggle at once)

AN: This is another AU for my Dragon Age AU fic Borrowed Time. It would be most unwise having sex with demons in the Fade, so she decides to do so here instead of my actual story. Oh! And I include an Elder Scrolls reference. See if you can find it ;) It's pretty obvious to those who have played it.

* * *

_Captain Shiva, 9:27 Dragon_

_I have a theory about the fade. I came up with it when I was talking Cedric one day. He said that he, and several other mages he knew, wished they dreamt like everyone else. When they'd hear about other people's dreams, the settings would be varied and fantastic. Dark forests, beaches, large open fields. Most mages only dreamt of an ominous orange and red sky, dirt roads, random objects that were somehow suspended around the room. _

_They were more aware of the fade realm. Perhaps they saw it for what it truly was. Their minds were too well trained to be fooled by weak perception. They would feel the same sense of confusion, but other than that it sounded nothing like everyone else's dreams. I wonder, in what dream of mine have I seen the Fade for what it truly was. Have I? Will I ever know?_

Warden Shiva, 9:30 Dragon

Shiva opened her eyes, finding she was lying in dirt. She sky above her was an unnatural orange. When she sat up, she recognized Ostagar. Two rows of pillars lined the path to a large stone ramp, where Duncan stood with his back to her. His hands were clasped behind his back and his posture was relaxed. She had never seen him so at ease. Shiva stood and approached him. He stood over a low, long table and on the opposite side, Loghain and Cailan stood. There was a map rolled out on the table before them. Loghain stared at it and Cailan glanced at it every now and then. The three men were conversing about trivial matters.

"That book that was released last year, the one with the lustful maid. What was it…" Duncan scratched at his beard, thinking. Shiva remembered seeing him like that before. It was hard not to stare at him. She felt like she had not seen him in a long time.

"The Lusty Antivan Maid by Vicente Valtieri." Loghain read dirty books, apparently. He had no trouble remembering that one.

"Oh, I didn't read that one!" Cailan bounced on his heel, looking at the sky as if the pages would fall into his hands from there.

"You can't read." Loghain rattled it off like it was common knowledge. Cailan seemed to have forgotten until his father-in-law reminded him. After thinking for a moment, Cailan pouted since it was apparently true. Shiva tried to stifle a giggle as she pictured Loghain reclining in his study, reading while taking his enjoyment in his hand and Cailan over his shoulder, trying to make sense of the small words on the page.

At Shiva's cackle, Loghain glared at her. "You couldn't handle the book, young lady. Cover your ears."

"If you only knew, General." She winked at him, earning a raised brow from him. He seemed intrigued.

Duncan spoke up beside her. "Shiva, when did you get here? Did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Not as much as I'm about to enjoy you three," she blurted. Who needed tact?

"Chapter 3." Loghain walked around the table to her.

"What's in chapter 3?" Cailan asked with wide eyes

"The maid distracts the noblemen from their duties." He drawled walking around Duncan, now close to Shiva. "They bend her over the table and takes her." His eyes were cold. He wasn't feeling the heat of his words like Shiva - she was already breathless. His hand was on her throat, pulling her face close to his for inspection. "You don't look like a maid." Shiva was worried that the stoic man before her was about to dunk cold water on her little fantasy. "But damned if I'm not going to fuck you anyway." Success! Shiva kissed Loghain before he could get distracted.

She could tell he was getting less unfeeling as their lips moved together. He deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue along her bottom lip before pulled back, assessing her armor and how to best get her out of it. Cailan walked up behind her.

"How does she taste?" Loghain glared at the king for distracting him.

"Find out for yourself." Loghain grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face Cailan. Instead of leaning in to kiss her, he knelt and tore her greaves away effortlessly. She wondered when her armor became so flimsy and how it didn't chafe since she wore no undergarments. Cailan was running a finger between her lips. The metal of his gauntlet was cold, quickly warming due to the contact with her sex. He licked her juice off his gauntlet and leaned forward to lick her. His tongue was unbelievably soft. He lapped at her gently and slowly.

Loghain pulled her head back to expose her neck. While he kissed and sucked along it, Duncan stepped beside her and peeled off the rest of her armor like a boiled egg shell.

_This armor is shit, how have I not died yet?_

While she removed her gloves herself, Duncan dropped her armor to free his hands for her breasts. He squeezed both gently, then lowered his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

_Maybe I have died and this is heaven. Fine by me.__  
_

Behind her, Loghain still had a hand pulling her hair. She had him figured for the rough type. He proved it further when he bit the nape of her neck. She hissed, bringing her hand to cup the side of his face. With a smirk, she tugged his wind braid, to which he grunted and bit harder. No surprise that was a pet peeve.

With all that attention, especially Cailan's more enthusiastic slurping between her legs, Shiva was already shaking. The men were holding her up while she climaxed. Loghain's strong chest was a wall for her to lean on, his silverite chest plate was cold when she first touched it but it was warming up as she stayed. Duncan's arm was wrapped around her waist - the one that wasn't raised to tease her breasts. Cailan had a firm hold on her hips, keeping his face between her legs even after her orgasm passed.

Loghain was the first to move away. He waved to the other men for them to back away. He pushed Shiva back until her rear collided with the table. Pointing and commanding like a hound trainer, he simply said, "Sit."

She sat on the table like a child waiting to see the healer. Her hands were flat on the table at her sides and her legs were swinging off the edge.  
The general pointed to Cailan. "All that off," indicating his armor. The puppy-like king quickly started stripping. Loghain approached Duncan, stood much too close to give him the same finger and barked orders. With a sidelong glance at the pirate to make sure he was watching, Loghain pulled Duncan to him and kissed him deeply.

She was recovering from the languid feeling after her orgasm and wanted more. The sight of Loghain kissing Duncan was driving her wild, and making her quite jealous. She bit her lip remembering what it was like kissing Loghain the short moments ago. Seeing him kissing another caused her possessiveness to peak. He was the one she was most attracted to. There was something about serious, cold men that made her want to break past their barriers and release their passion.

Cailan was as naked as she, he sat beside her on the table. He hooked her leg under the back of her knee and pulled it over his leg to have her spread again. He reached down and massaged her clit while she watched his father-in-law suck his idol's tongue. Shiva reached over to palm Cailan's erection.

The older men were shedding each other of their clothes. Duncan grabbed Loghain's bare ass when it was exposed. Loghain figured that was as far as he would go with the man. What he desired was the form of a woman pressed against his body and enveloping his manhood. He led Duncan to Shiva but claimed her himself when he approached. His hands were on either side of where she sat and he peered into her eyes like he was looking through a keyhole. It made her want to laugh, but she dared not in case it caused him to coldly retreat. Again. Besides, his length was impressive, she didn't want to miss out on that. He finally moved to kiss her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her to lay flat on the table.

He lifted his head and turned to give the other men another order. A simple jerk of the head commanded them to stand on the other side of the table above her. He was possessive, same as her and he wanted to be the first to enter her.

He reclaimed her mouth as Duncan walked around the table – Cailan preferred sliding across it on his bare ass. The two soon-to-be lovers didn't notice. Loghain was a remarkable kisser. Shiva's legs wrapped around him and pulled his hips closer to hers. He didn't take the bait just yet. Instead he slipped his hand down to her folds and instantly slipped two in. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he fingered her. She was tight from no such action in months, besides Leliana, but she lacked certain anatomical specialties that the three men surrounding Shiva proudly showed off.

She could feel his fingers curl inside her to reach her most sensitive spots. Loghain moved off of her without withdrawing his fingers and gave Duncan a look to tend to her lips.

The Warden-Commander bent to kiss her upside down. His beard tickled her nose, making her giggle through the moans and the kiss. When Duncan withdrew, she could see he was smiling. He repositioned so he was beside her and her nose was safe from his beard. They resumed kissing when Loghain licked her taste from his fingers. She felt his thick member pushing where his fingers just were. She reached back to take Cailan's member, which his hand was already on, and help him stroke it. Loghain was sliding inside her, panting to adjust to the sensation of entering a woman. He recovered quickly, lifting her ankles over his shoulders and roughly thrusting. Shiva bit at Duncan's lip gently and reached down to spread herself for Loghain with her hands. His were rubbing her thighs. The pleasure was growing intense so Loghain stepped back, gesturing for Cailan to take his place. Loghain sat beside Shiva on the table and rubbed her breast with one hand. His other hand was resting in his lap. His posture was relaxed, but he had the ever present glare.

Cailan could barely contain his excitement. Shiva wondered how long the young king would last. He was gentle when he entered her, but his thrusts were erratic and shallow. Shiva grabbed Cailan's ass to pull him in deeper. The king moaned loudly at having that much more of his cock being stimulated. His chest heaved as he kept pushing into her deeply. Shiva's mouth was on Duncan's manhood. He massaged the back of her head through her hair with one hand and ran the other along her cheek when his cock would press against it from inside. Loghain snapped to a stand when Cailan's mouth went slack from the pleasure

"I want her clean when you're done with her. Understand?" Cailan nodded quickly. Loghain didn't seem satisfied with the response, but then again, from his still erect cock he wasn't satisfied at all. He stepped back a fraction, but still watched closely. His fist clenched and unclenched as the general resisted stroking himself to completion. He crossed his arms instead.

Cailan was nearing his climax, his thrusts were speeding up. Loghan stepped forward and put one hand on his shoulder, the other on his stomach, just above the short curls. With the hand on Cailan's stomach, Loghain pushed him back, then ran his hand down to the base of Cailan's cock, pointing it to the ground under the table. That little bit of contact was enough to sent Cailan over the edge and he shot his seed on the ground.

Loghain squeezed the lad's shoulder and lightly pushed him away. Duncan's turn. The warden entered Shiva next. Her back arched with the third man entering her. Duncan hooked his arms under her legs and pushed them back. Her hips were higher in the air and he was able to ram into her with more force. Loghain's cock was at her lips next. She could taste herself on him. His hand was in her hair, pulling her to him as he shallowly thrust in her mouth.

Duncan watched Shiva suck Loghain. He bent down to suck on one of her breasts when he felt he was about to spill his seed as well. There was less warning from him, he was well composed for someone performing the way he was. He withdrew from her when he could postpone it no longer and spilled upon the floor as Cailan did.

Duncan walked to the side where Cailan stood and watched the rest. Loghain returned to his position by her hips. He grabbed her left calf and pushed it to the right far enough to make her hips twist. She rolled over for him so she was on her stomach. Loghain grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her back so she was on her feet bent over the table. He swiftly entered her, causing her to squeal and move forward. With his hands still grasping her hips, she didn't go far.

He resumed his earlier pace, grateful he had her all to himself since the other men were spent. He exhaled a deep breath at the feeling of her walls around him, the sigh turned into a long, low groan of pleasure. The sound turned her on even more than she already was for she didn't expect him to be a vocal lover. She didn't realize she was clawing at the table.

"Don't tear the map." Loghain was still pounding into her from behind. The table under her was splintering from her nails scratching at the surface - dangerously close to the precious map. What kind of tight ass worried about a map when his cock was getting pleased?

"I'll tear off a damn corner and give you a parchment cut with it!" She received an amused huff for her threat. He was no angrier than she was. As long as her back end was receiving him, she didn't care what he said.

She flattened her hands on the table so no harm would come to the furniture or parchment, and pushed herself back to meet his thrusts. His hand slid down to rub her to completion, which only took a matter of seconds. Her walls tightened around him and it was a few erratic jerks before Loghain was releasing inside her.

She was a little bit glad he didn't let the others do so before him. She realized this when she let her head fall to rest on the table.

He was her favorite.


End file.
